Watch It Burn
by Bethsquirt
Summary: First multichapter story. Explosion in the ARC and a missing person. May end up changing title.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own anything to do with Primeval *sadface***

**A/N: Thankyou to everyone who read/reviewed my first story. This will be my first multichapter story but I do not know how many chapters there will be at the moment. I only have about 2 days off every week so they may not be updated very quickly. I hope you enjoy it anyways. Sorry if there are any spelling/grammar mistakes. This story is set in the beginning of series 5 but doesn't really follow the TV series. I hope you enjoy it and please review! **

The first thing Connor noticed when he opened his eyes was that it was still dark. Not just dark. Pitch black. For a short moment of time terror coursed through his body at the though of being blind but he reassured himself when he could see a dark outline of his hand when he held it close to his face. The second thing he noticed, after the thought of being blind had passed, was the thick, heavy smoke engulfing the room. He coughed violently and pushed his hands against the floor to push himself up but he couldn't move. Something heavy was pressing down hard on his ankle and holding him against the floor. He tried screaming for help but his throat felt like it was burning and he could taste the smoke he was breathing in. As his vision adjusted to the darkness that smothered everything, he realised he was still in his lab at the ARC. He tilted his head upwards, ignoring the pain that shot to his head, and tried to figure out where the door was. He suddenly felt light headed and slowly put his head down to the floor. He felt sick and his mouth felt almost fuzzy as he breathed in the smoke. His breathing was getting more and more laboured with every breath he took and vision was starting to blur again. He was trapped in a burning building and couldn't get out. He tried screaming for help again but wheezed as his body strained under the pressure of another coughing fit. He knew he wasn't going to be able to last much longer in this room without some form of oxygen supply. He started to hear movement and people shouting down a corridor near to the room he was stuck in. He tried to shout for them one more time before his voice gave out on him and he slumped against the floor.

"There's no one else in the building Becker! Find Connor!" Matt ordered as he ran through one of the dark corridors. Becker ran after him, dodging and weaving his way through the fallen debris. He looked in several other rooms, shining his torch in every corner and crevice before he heard Matt shouting for him to get him an oxygen mask now! The source of the fire was in the main block of the building, they were currently in the back block, running through a maze of corridors looking for Connor's lab. No one knew what had caused the massive explosion but Becker had his suspicions that it had been a bomb of some form. He pushed his way through the smoke to find Matt who was shouting Connor's name over and over. He caught up to Matt just as they were turning into the corridor where Connor's lab was. They both breathed in some of the oxygen from the masks before they barged into the lab. As they shone their torches into the smoky room they saw Connor lying on the floor on one side of his desk, a glass closet lying on his leg. They both rushed over to his still form, Becker prising the glass closet off his leg and Matt covering his mouth and nose with an oxygen mask. "Come on Temple!" Becker hissed as he bent down to get nearer to Connor's head. Matt and Becker swapped worried glances as Connor didn't make any sign of waking up. Becker was about to pick him up and carry him out when they heard him cough and splutter. "Oh thank god." Breathed Becker as he and Matt lifted him up off the floor, supporting one arm each.

"What…happened?" Connor asked, his voice scratchy and hoarse.

"Don't know yet. Let's get you out of here first." Matt said, as they shone their torches in front of them walking as fast as they could to get them all safely out of the building.

_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_

Everyone who was outside in the car park waited with baited breath when Matt and Becker ran back in looking for Connor and any other survivors. A group of several technicians were standing closest to the burning building with a list of employees who had gotten out of the building. Ambulances and fire services were apparently on their way, but Lester had been on the phone several times to the minister demanding faster service. It seemed like everyone was frozen to their post whilst they waited for the three men to come back out. As soon as they saw the figures emerging from the darkness everything seemed to happen so fast. Connor was taken away to the other side of the car park and checked over by medics before the ambulances arrived. Matt and Becker were given more oxygen and water and were also checked over by medics. "That building aint safe anymore. The whole thing is in flames… I don't think it's gunna last much longer." Matt whispered to the group of technicians and Lester who then started ushering everyone to move back. One technician, who looked like he was in charge of the list said "That's it. Everyone's out. Let's keep it that way guys." Everyone seemed to let out breaths they hadn't realised that they were holding in and everything seemed to be less tense. That was until Jess and Emily came running over to Matt.

"Where's Abby?" Jess asked, her voice wavering slightly. Connor overheard and his face went even paler than it had been.

"Abby's not out!" He yelled worryingly. "He just said everyone's out!" He shouted pointing to the technician who came running over.

"What seems to be the problem?" he asked sounding rather nervous.

"Abby Maitland is apparently still in the building." Matt said, speaking in a calmer tone than Connor could manage right now.

"Uhmm.. No sir, she… her name has been signed off the list." He stammered, pointing to her name.

"Well she's bloody not here! Can you see her anywhere eh? Can you?" Connor yelled going into a panic.

"Connor, calm down. She might have just gone…"

"No!" Connor cut Matt off. "She wouldn't leave in a situation like this. Not after what happened last time." He shouted, remembering the time when he had carried Cutter's dead body from the burning building.

"Maybe she went back in after you guys?" The technician spoke up quietly fiddling with his hands, his head bowed.

"Oh my god…" Connor shouted as he turned, ready to run back in. He had to find Abby now!

"NO Connor!" Matt shouted as he grabbed onto him, forcing him to stop and get pulled backwards, away from the building.

"Matt, she's still in there! We can't leave her in there! She'll die! You Can't leave a member of your team in there Matt!" Connor yelled, tears streaming down his face leaving marks on his dirty face.

"Connor it's far too dangerous just wait for the…" Matt didn't get to finish his sentence as there was a terrific bang behind them. He turned to see the building cave in on itself around the main part of the ARC. Smoke came billowing out of the ruins and people started screaming and running even though they were at the back part of the building. Matt silently cursed himself. What if Abby had been in there. What if they had missed her? He heard Connor scream and then crumple to the floor in his arms.

"No….Abby." He heard him whisper and then burst into gut wrenching sobs. There was a silence everywhere as they all watched the building burn.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Second chapter! Sorry if there are any spelling/grammar mistakes. Don't know when the next chapter will be up, may be tomorrow, may be Saturday not sure :L After the explosion and what happens. Reviewing would make me happy! *hinthint* **

It seemed like they stood there, silently for hours, when in reality it was only a matter of minutes. As Becker ran up towards Matt and the others he saw Emily and Jess hugging each other whilst Connor was slumped against Matt's legs on the floor. Matt himself had his hands holding on tightly to Connor's shoulders as the younger man sobbed. Becker was confused. Why was everyone so devastated? Everyone was out and no one was hurt. He scanned his eyes around the car-park, watching the other small groups intently as the talked to each other in urgent whispers when it struck him. He couldn't find Abby anywhere in the crowd. He swallowed a lump that was forming in his throat. Maybe she had just gone home, got off early and had left for a relaxing afternoon? Several options ran through his mind, but as he neared the others he knew, just knew that the answer wasn't going to be a nice as he hoped. He carried on walking closer as Emily and Jess turned round. Jess sniffed and wiped at her face, tears spilling down her cheeks, ruining her makeup. Emily wasn't much better, but she seemed to be holding it together a bit more, for the young field coordinators sake. Whatever had happened must have been bad to make everyone react in this state. He strode up to Matt and tapped him on the shoulder, making him shiver and turn his head. Becker looked at him questioningly, then gestured down to Connor, who was still sobbing at Matt's feet. He watched as Matt shook his head, and then helped him grab one of Connor's arms to haul him up off the ground. Becker felt sick to his stomach at the sight of Connor falling apart right in front of his eyes. He'd only seen him like this once before, when Cutter had died. But it seemed to be 10 times worse now.

Connor's breathing was already laboured due to all the smoke he had inhaled whilst he had been trapped. Now with his sobs that shook his whole body he was finding it even harder to catch even the smallest breaths. He vaguely felt Matt and Becker lift him up off the ground, supporting him against their bodies as his legs weren't strong enough to hold his body weight. His vision was blurred with the tears he couldn't seem to stop crying and his ankle felt like a hundred horses had trampled all over it, but all he could think about was wanting to run back into that burning building and save Abby. He tried to fight against the men restraining him but found his body not willing to give him strength enough to get away and he collapsed back against his friends arms. "Let… me go!" He sobbed as he tried to move again, only causing more pain to go through his chest and ankle.

"Connor, you're in no fit state to go anywhere! Especially back in there!" Becker warned him his voice serious even though in his mind, he wanted to go and save Abby too. Otherwise, he would have failed as captain again.

"But… She's still.. In there! You can't.. you can't leave her…" he breathed out, choking on his tears and wincing as pain shot through his chest at his body shaking from the coughs.

"Becker, the ambulances are here. Get him in one. Now!" Matt ordered and Becker pulled a struggling Connor away from the building whilst he screamed for him to be let go and for someone to save Abby. Matt stared again at the building and walked forwards slightly, contemplating the idea of going inside, until he felt a hand grasp onto his arm. He turned to see Emily's tear stained face and he frowned.

"Everyone… we checked. Everyone was out. I'm sure of it." Matt whispered as Emily pulled him into her embrace. They stood like that for a few minutes until they heard Connor start screaming at people to eave him alone.

"Becker let me go right now!" Connor yelled whilst throwing his hands about wildly, trying to hit Becker anywhere he could. He was being dragged towards the ambulance and further away from the building. No one was doing anything! Why was no one doing anything dammit? He felt 2 more people, probably doctors grab onto him as he was hauled up into the ambulance and forced to lie on the bed. "I've got to go back! Got.. Got to get Abby out!" He yelled, fresh tears running down his face whilst the doctors tried to hold him still to check over his injuries.

"No Connor. You need to stay here and get sorted out!" Becker said watching as the doctors talked to each other in hushed tones and rushed around in the back of the ambulance.

"Becker, I need…" Connor started to object in a scream but Becker cut him off.

"You stay put. Now that's an order." He barked as he jumped out of the back of the ambulance and closed the doors as it sped off to the hospital. Becker sighed and put his hand to his forehead. How could this have even happened? Him and Matt checked the whole building. Surely they wouldn't have missed someone. He saw Matt, Jess and Emily running up to him as the ambulance drove away and he gave another miserable sign. "Is she definitely in there?" He asked Matt as he put a comforting hand on Jess' shoulder as she tried to wipe away some tears.

"Her names been signed off.. It doesn't make any sense. Why would she go back in after us?" He asked frowning and giving an exasperated sigh.

"We should have double, triple checked everywhere! We should have done a better bloody job then maybe…" Becker started saying, his voice getting louder with every anger filled word. Jess spoke up though, cutting him off, her voice wavering and filled with confusion.

"Guys… Burton's here." She pointed to where Lester was standing, talking animatedly with Burton, his face set like thunder. He saw the group and strode over to them, Lester, who also looked equally angry, following at a slower speed.

"What the HELL happened?" Came Burton's sharp voice, anger edging each word.

"Isn't it obvious?" Becker spat back in a harsh tone. "The bloody place has blown up. And Abby's missing. Presumably inside." At this statement everyone looked down to their feet, Lester looked shocked, he hadn't expected to hear that, but Burton seemed to glide over that piece of information.

"Well. Where's Connor?" He asked, his eyes flicking back and forth from the building.

"He's been sent to hospital. He's not in a good way. Both mentally and physically. Of course, that's understandable given the circumstances…" Matt said pulling Emily into a hug.

"Hmm.." Was all Philip answered, looking at the building once more.

"What's going to happen to the ARC now? Where are we going to go?" It was Jess who spoke up this time, her voice quiet and sad.

"We'll move to a Prospero building. I've got it all sorted already. We just need Connor to have a quick recovery, then he can help with the ADD again. It will be fine." Philip said rushing through his words as if it weren't important.

"A quick recovery? Are you kidding? He's been trapped in a burning building and his girlfriend is missing maybe even dead and you'll think he'll make a quick bloody recovery!" Becker shouted at Burton angrily and Jess took a sharp intake of breath at the thought of Abby being dead.

"Hmm… well. We'll see won't we." Burton said, glaring at Becker before turning and walking away, mobile phone held up to his ear.

"Guys, I know this is hard, for everyone. "Lester spoke to them now, more calmly, looking between the 4 members of the team in front of him.

"Hard?" Becker scoffed. "It may be hard for us, but wait until we talk to Connor. That's gunna be even worse."

"I know and we are all going to just have to work through it. I've called the minister, he's sending people over to help with the clean up and moving to Prospero."

"What about Abby?" Emily said speaking quietly and keeping her vice like grip on Matt's arm.

"…Well until we can find proof of anything, she will be classed as Missing, presumed… dead. I'm sorry I can't do anything about that." Lester said solemnly and walked away from the group leaving behind a freshly sobbing Jess who was hugging onto the side of Becker who had one arm wrapped around her. Matt enveloped Emily into his embrace once more as she started crying and they all stood together wondering how the hell they were going to tell Connor that his girlfriend was now presumed dead, and nothing more was going to be done about it.

_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_

When Connor woke up he felt woozy and confused. His chest, head and ankle hurt. He groaned as he tried sitting up. His eyes focused to the lights in the room and he slowly turned his head to see Matt sitting down in the armchair next to his bed and Becker leaning against the wall. As they realised he had woken up they both coughed awkwardly and looked back and forth between each other and Connor. "How you doin mate?" Matt asked him, leaning forwards on his armchair and placing his head in his hands.

"Feel.. Like I've been hit by a truck…" He croaked, his voice hoarse and his throat sore. "How long have I been out?" He asked, coughing to try to clear his throat, but receiving more pain through his chest.

"12 hours. They gave you a sedative to get you into the hospital. You weren't cooperating at all. You needed the sleep though." Becker explained, moving to the other side of his bed.

"And… Abby?" He asked, flicking his eyes between the two men.

"Connor mate… she's missing…." Matt coughed awkwardly, watching the horrified look on his pale, tired face. "Presumed dead." he finished, wincing as Connor started sobbing again.

"Connor, look it's…" Becker started, placing a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

"No. Just… just leave…please." Connor sobbed, putting his hands over his face.

"Connor…" Matt said, worryingly

"NO! Just leave." Connor yelled at them, sobbing so much his chest hurt. Matt and Becker looked at one another and then back to Connor. They hated seeing their friend break down right in front of them. They left him to himself and walked out of his room, quietly closing the door behind them. Connor continued crying until his chest burned from the pain. His Abby was gone. After all they had been through together, she was gone. A year in the cretaceous, being kidnapped from the mer creatures and now she was gone. It wasn't fair. Wasn't fair at all.

**A/N: Reviewing would make my day ;) *hinthint* Thanks for reading! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own anything to do with Primeval. *sadface***

**A/N: Thanks to all the people who have reviewed this story so far! The first part of this story is in Jess' POV so don't get confused :L Again, I am sorry for any grammar/spelling mistakes. Hope you enjoy and please review! Pretty please with a cherry on top ;) **

Connor had managed to break his ankle from the glass cabinet that had fallen on his leg, he had cracked 2 ribs and he had inhaled a lot of smoke. After Matt and Becker had told him about Abby he hadn't responded to anything for 4 days. He didn't talk, eat or sleep very well. He just sat there on his laptop or watch the small TV in the corner of his room. After he hadn't eaten in 4 days the nurses had to sedate him yet again to make sure he wouldn't be able to argue as they put him on a drip, pumping his body full of the nutrients he had deprived his recovering body from. He was under the sedation for 2 whole days, and when he awoke he still wouldn't talk to anyone who visited him. He barely even talked to the nurses, only muttering a thanks when they brought him food which he was now eating. It was on day 10 of him being in hospital when he finally talked to someone. It just so happened to be Jess, who had brought him a few of his Doctor Who and Star Trek DVD's. She sat with him and listened as he talked about the old members of the ARC and his time spent in the Cretaceous with Abby. She comforted him when he cried at the raw memories, and told him about the move to a Prospero building, the clean up and how much work no one could get done without his "stupidly annoying genius mind", which he even managed a weak laugh at. They talked for hours, only being interrupted once by a nurse who quickly scurried back out after checking his IV line. When it started to go dark Jess received a phone call from Matt which she declined before standing up and patting down her lime green skirt. Connor sighed next to her as he moved awkwardly to lie back against the headboard on his bed without hurting his healing ribs. "I miss her." He stated suddenly, making Jess turn around when she was near the door.

"We all miss her Connor. Trust me." She said smiling sadly at him before looking at her feet. "It was nice talking to you. Don't go all quiet on us again alright?" She said managing a small smile as she looked up at him.

"I won't I promise. Thanks, Jess." He said quietly as she nodded and walked out of the door leaving him to sigh and lie down on the bed fully.

Once Jess arrived back to the Prospero building it was quite late. She didn't expect to see Matt, Emily and Becker stood around the ADD that was under construction. He heels clicked against the concrete floor as she toddled over to them when an anomaly alert blasted through the speakers and then switched itself off again immediately. "Is that just fro the construction?" She asked as she neared the group and took a seat next to Becker.

"We don't know. We were hoping you could tell us really." Matt said as he turned to face him, his eyes filled with worry. He looked extremely tired with dark circles under his eyes. None of them had been sleeping very well lately and during the day they had a lot of work to be done.

"What do you mean? What's up?" She asked nervously as she turned to look at the ADD.

"It happened before too. We've been using the old handheld detectors as well, and they are getting the same thing. They aren't even circuited the same. They get an anomaly and then it goes in 2 seconds of it opening so there is no time to get any sort of details or to know if it's a glitch or not." Matt explained, showing Jess his handheld.

"Well, I personally think it's a glitch." Becker said in an annoyed voice looking over Matt's shoulder.

"…It happened before. I thought it was a glitch too." Jess said quietly, moving towards the ADD and trying to type in something but letting out a frustrated sigh.

"What? It's happened before?" Emily asked curiously. "Surely, the anomaly alarm would have gone off?"

"It did. No one was here though. You were already out with another anomaly. It stayed for about 2 seconds and then left. Lester said it was probably a glitch." Jess stated, scowling at the computer in front of her.

"Jess what are you looking for?" Becker asked, moving forwards and standing by her protectively.

"The anomaly records. Every time the alarm goes off, the computer records it… I just… can't seem… to find it!" She said as her fingers sped across the keyboard.

"Jess it won't find anything whilst it's in that state. We need Connor and more technicians to sort it out. We'll just count it as a glitch for now. There aren't any creature reporting's or any mysterious deaths, so that's always a good sign for no anomalies." Matt said as he stood up, walking away from the group. "And when the actual alarm goes off. We will deal with it as we normally do."

"But…" jess started but Matt cut her off with a shake of his head and then walked out of the room.

"He's just a bit angry at himself… Don't worry." Becker said reassuringly as Emily rushed off after Matt.

"Why?" Jess asked, slumping herself back down onto her chair.

"The majority of the clean up in the main block was finished today… No body has been found but several items of hers. He's just a bit mad that he didn't look properly or whatever, he thinks it's his fault. When out of everyone it was me who was supposed to protect everyone. I've failed again, not him." Becker said sadly looking away from his friend.

"Becker, it's no ones fault. I'm sure even Connor knows that. You need to stop putting yourself down, it's a hard job. I'm sure no one else would be able to do it half as well as you can." Jess said the last part quickly, blushing furiously and turning her head, twisting a strand of hair around her finger. Becker sighed and stood up to leave.

"Thanks Jess." he said before kissing her on the cheek and then leaving a shocked, red faced Jess sitting in her chair.

_x_x_x_x_x_x_

_**1 week later (Connor's POV)**_

Connor had been told about Abby's body not being found in the wreckage and he had cried silently to himself after the phone call. A memorial service was to be held in a weeks time and Connor felt his stomach lurch at the mere thought of it. Connor was classed as fit enough to leave the hospital and as soon as was possible he discharged himself. He was walking out of the hospital on crutches as his ankle was in a plaster cast and he spotted Matt in a shiny, black SUV waiting for him. He sighed and staggered towards the car and slumped against the seat in the back of the car whilst Matt helped him with his crutches. As Matt drove away from the hospital there was an awkward silence. Connor realised that they were heading back to the flat he shared with Jess and he felt a lump form in his throat and his heart nearly stopped. He couldn't go back to a house he had shared with Abby. Not now. "Matt, I can't. Take me to Prospero, I want to… need to work." He stammered as he blinked furiously at the tears threatening to form.

"Connor, mate, you need rest not work." Matt stated in a worried voice.

"Nahh, I'll be fine. I just wanna see the new place yeh? Then I'll go home…" He said quietly and Matt sighed, turning the car around and heading to Prospero. The rest of the journey was spent in silence until they pulled up outside of the building.

"Need any help mate?" Matt called to Connor as he awkwardly pushed the door open and leant o his crutches to get him out of the car.

"No. M'fine." he replied simply and started walking towards the doors.

Once inside Connor found himself in the middle of a busy crowd of people, all walking briskly in different directions. Most of them he had never seen before in his life and he suspected that they worked in Prospero before he did. He saw Jess sat at the ADD typing away quickly as 2 men were busy placing a final screen up. He turned to look around a bit more but walked straight into the line of Philip Burton. He saw Philip smile at him and he sighed, stepping backwards a bit.

"Ahhh Connor. Just the man I wanted to see. I see you're a bit better now yes?" Philip said in a happy way, which made Connor annoyed at the fact of the situation they were in at this moment.

"Yeh I s'pose I am." He said slowly looking way from Philip.

"That's great news Connor. Come with me, I've got something to show you." He said quickly and then strode off quickly ahead of Connor, leaving him to limp slowly behind him. They arrived at a lab about 3 corridors away from the main room and Philip entered a code to let them in. He walked slowly around the lab and looked at all the equipment whilst Philip fiddled with his phone.

"This will be your lab from now on. I've got you an assistant a Miss April Leonard. She'll be arriving shortly." Philip said, not looking up from his phone. Connor read through a few pieces of paper on his desk and only looked up when there was the sound of the door being opened and closed again. When he looked up he saw the blonde woman with her hair tied back, wearing a tight jumper and glasses. He looked confused when she walked over to him and grabbed his hand, shaking it hard.

"Hiya! You must be Connor Temple! I'm April, I'll be your assistant from now on!" She said with a huge grin on her face. Her voice was high and sounded fake and she looked like she would be stupidly arrogant and stuck up. Philip was standing behind them, now looking up with an almost smug smile on his face. Connor swallowed and then spoke.

"Umm.. Great, I guess. Never really had an assistant before…" he said, letting go of her hand and returning his gaze to the papers on his desk.

"Well, I have to leave now. Connor I will speak to you tomorrow. Goodbye April." Philip said as he bowed his head and walked out of the room, holding his phone to his ear. Connor felt awkward being in the room with April, not knowing what to do or say. He just wanted to be alone, to get on with his work and to try not to think of Abby too much. But her blonde hair was reminding him of her and he found it extremely difficult. It was about 15 minutes of awkward silence before April spoke up.

"Come on Conn… Cheer up! Let's start on some work yeah?" April asked him cheerily with a smile on her face. Her voice was the most annoying thing he had ever heard. Connor felt his blood almost boil as he turned to her.

"Its Connor. Only one person called me Conn, and she's not here anymore. I won't cheer up and I would like to work alone if that's allowed." He said angrily and watched as her expression changed from happy to shocked. At that exact moment the anomaly alarm decided to go off and Connor found it an extremely useful excuse to get away from April. As he shut the door behind him though the alert went off. He continued to the main room anyway to see what was going on. As he turned the corner to enter the main area he heard Matt's voice.

"Again? This is getting strange now." He said with worry edging his words.

"I'll try to get the records up as soon as everything is running smoothly again. I'm trying to now but the handhelds don't hold that sort of information." Jess stammered as she typed away quickly at the keyboard, her eyes flicking over the screens that were working.

"Guys.. What's happened.. Again?" Connor asked as he limped over to the two team members.

"Uhh, just a glitch, we hope." Jess stated as she worked away busily.

"What sort of glitch?" Connor asked, annoyed that they wouldn't tell him a straight answer.

"The alarm is saying there's an anomaly, but keeps going off after about 2 seconds. It's happened quite a bit recently. Nothing bad is happening anywhere though so we don't think that actual anomalies are opening…" Matt said as he looked over Jess' shoulder at the screens.

"Okay…" Connor said, but was cut off by a yawn escaping him.

"You need to go home now Connor. Go home and rest." Matt said turning to him and placing a hand upon his shoulder.

"I can't go back there… Not with all of her stuff…It's too hard." Connor said quietly, sniffing and blinking back tears.

"Here… Temple go back to mine and get some rest right now. There's a spare room and free food." Becker said as he jogged over to the group, handing over his keys to Connor. Connor looked shocked, but nodded his head, muttered his thanks and walked away. Matt smiled weakly at Becker and turned to Jess.

"I want that…" he said pointing to the ADD, "fixed as quickly as possible and I want those anomaly recordings as soon as its fixed. We need to fix that quickly." He said before walking away back to his lab.

_TBC…_

**A/N: Review? Maybe..? Yeah? ;) Thanks for reading! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own anything to do with Primeval. *sadface***

**A/N: I am having a very busy week. Was at a dance competition all day Sunday and this week is my work experience. I'm sorry if I don't get many updates done. I hope you like this chapter (I don't think its my best but I have a lot more ideas for upcoming ones). Sorry for any spelling/grammar mistakes. Please please please review. It makes my day ;D**

By the time Abby's memorial service had came around, the anomaly 'glitch' had happened another 6 times. Connor had only been to Becker's house on two night, the other he spent asleep on his desk in the Prospero lab. When his worried friends tried to talk him into going back to Becker's he just said that he was trying to fix the ADD and that he didn't want to be bothered. It was a few hours before Abby's memorial service was due to be held when Jess' scream echoed through the 'new ARC'.

"YES!" She screamed and Becker ran over to her.

"What is it?" Becker asked in confusion.

"The records! I've finally found them" She said without looking at Becker, typing away quickly.

"And… You found anything?" He asked again… resting a hand on her shoulder.

"It happened twice on the day of the bomb… And twice a few weeks previously. And since the bomb its been happening nearly every day." She stated as Connor limped over to the pair, huge dark circles under his eyes, cast still on his ankle.

"Jess what did you scream about? I heard you from my lab!" He said quickly before yawning.

"Mate you really need sleep. Just go home for once." Becker said, concerned about his friends health.

"M'fine." He lied before walking closer to the ADD. "Jess are those the records?" He asked, pointing to the screen.

"Yeh…" she sighed slowly and watched his face as he read the dates.

"That was on the day of the bomb?" he asked confusion etching his words.

"Do you think…" Jess started, but trailed off…

"Do I think what Jess?" Connor asked, his voice sounding different to him.

"Do you think it had something to do with the explosion?" She asked shyly, looking down to her brightly coloured shoes.

"Probably not. It keeps happening now and there hasn't been any other explosions has there." Connor said with a sigh.

"Hmmm, never mind then. I'm off to get changed for… uhm, later." Jess said quickly, bowing her head and scurrying off towards the door.

"You okay mate?" Becker asked when Jess had left.

"Hmm? Oh.. Yeh, m'fine, just don't want today to be happening really." He sighed before walking towards the door Jess had just used.

"You're not bailing on us are you?" Becker warned…

"No! I just need time to think before we leave." he said whilst he carried on walking.

"Good." Becker said quietly. Connor stopped walking and turned round to face him.

"I'm doing this for her, I just wish I didn't need to.." he said sadly before turning and then walking back out.

2 hours later, Connor was stood in a secluded part of the cemetery staring intently at the ground. Becker was stood next to him with his arm around Jess who was on the verge of tears. Matt was stood on the other side of him, holding tightly to Emily's hand. Lester stood a bit behind them and a few other employees were stood near them. Connor wasn't surprised about the lack of family or friends because Abby had told him about her troubled past. What annoyed him the most was the fact Jack hadn't turned up. He hadn't been well enough to track him down and tell him face to face, so he had had to do it over the phone. Jack hadn't sounded bothered and had hung up as quickly as he possibly could have. After all that Abby had done for him, he was still the same selfish idiot he had been 3 years ago. He tried to let it go and focus on what was happening right now. Since no body had been found there was nothing to bury, so they had a tombstone, of sorts, with everyone's flowers scattered around it. The priest muttered a few more words, but Connor wasn't paying attention. He was too busy staring at the stone that had Abby's name carved into it. It felt so wrong. She wasn't supposed to be gone, she was supposed to be here, with Connor. He felt the salty tears fall down his cheeks but did nothing to try to stop them. People around him started to leave, Becker put his hand on Connor's shoulder but Connor shrugged him off. He waited until everyone had left and then fell to his knees by the stone. He placed his hand on the top of it and whispered "I miss you so much." The skies seemed to open up and it poured down with rain, yet Connor didn't move until he couldn't stand the cold any longer and finally trudged home.

_x_x_x_x_x_

_2 Months Later: _

Connor was starting to recover a lot more mentally now. He was still visiting the memorial site daily but he seemed to be able to talk to a lot more people easier now. He worked hard still with Philip and April, shutting himself away in his lab for hours on end, but he did come out and go home to eat and sleep properly. Matt and Becker were happy to see him on the road to recovery again, even though they all knew he was never going to move on from Abby. The anomaly 'glitch' was still happening frequently but no one could find any information no matter how hard they tried. No news about creature incursions ever appeared on the news and no one was strangely disappearing, so they classed it as a glitch, even though Connor and Jess really wanted to solve the mystery. Normal anomalies (if you could ever class anomalies as normal) were still appearing also and today was no exception.

"Anomaly alert guys! Get black boxes now!" Jess yelled whilst she got the co-ordinates and tried to hack into any CCTV. Connor's ankle had now healed properly, and he was allowed back out into the field. As Becker, Matt and Connor ran up to Jess to grab their black boxes she told them where it was. "It's in an abandoned warehouse 7 miles south of here." She stated as she turned to wish them good luck and told them to be safe. They ran to the cars and drove off.

When they arrived they found that it was an extremely old warehouse that must have been abandoned a long time ago. It was at least 9 storeys high and wooden slats boarded up most windows, but others were left broken and dirty. There was graffiti all over the exterior of the building and all in all it looked a sight.

"Careful when you're in there guys. It could be unsafe." Matt said to everyone, switching his comms unit on and then he walked in, EMD in hand, followed carefully by Connor then Becker. The inside of the building was no better than the outside, if anything it was worse. The floors were filthy and it looked as if it had been flooded several times. A few pieces of broken furniture littered the rooms, covered in a thick layer of dust and cobwebs. As they scoured the rooms on the first floor they found no anomaly.

"Right, upstairs. Be extremely careful on the steps." Becker shouted through the rooms and headed up the stairs, seeing a few unsafe steps with cracks in them. He waited at the top until Matt and then finally Connor made it up without injuring themselves. They searched the rooms on the second floor and still found nothing so carried on moving up to the next floor. They heard a loud growl coming from the fourth floor and ran up the stairs as quickly as they could. They snuck into one of the rooms, EMD's held upright and saw nothing. They all looked at each other in confusion and carried on walking round the other rooms. They all turned round in shock when they heard a growl from behind them and saw a raptor snarling at them. They didn't have a clue where the anomaly was and a raptor was currently in front of them. They slowly edged backwards away from the menacing creature when a shot was fired. Becker and Matt looked at Connor in shock. He was normally a person who would have wanted the creature back through the anomaly with as little harm as possible. He looked back at them and shrugged.

"Now we can find the anomaly, get him through and the jobs done." He stated simply causing Becker and Matt to feel even more shocked. This wasn't his usual attitude at all. Connor seemed to notice their state of shock. "What? This place gives me the bloody creeps. Wanna get out as quickly as possible. At least he isn't dead," He said, gesturing to the unconscious Raptor.

"Yeah, I 'spose your right there mate," Matt said and with the help of Becker, they found a sheet to lie the raptor on, so they could carry it easier. It was quite a small one for an adult but it was still heavy as hell and Becker and Matt had to keep stopping every 2 minutes to place it on the floor and give their arms a rest. Connor walked in front of them, checking that there were no more rouge creatures. They finally found the anomaly on the 7th floor, after a lot of moaning from Matt and Becker stating that their arms were 'killing them' and that Connor should do his fair turn, with which he replied to with a laugh. They threw the Raptor back through the anomaly and Connor got to work with the locking mechanism. Matt and Becker fell to the floor clinging to their own arms and Matt laughed at how Becker was meant to be 'a tough soldier and not moan'. Connor locked the anomaly and stood there staring at it for a moment, before they all started making their way back to the car. That was when jess' voice came over the comms.

"Guys, there's another anomaly. Sending coordinates to your phones now."

"That was quick" Matt said as he jumped into the drivers seat of the car.

"Hmm, at first I thought it would be a glitch, but it seems to be real. it's a bit closer to home, an office block a few blocks down from the ARC." She stated quickly.

"Okay we're on our way." Becker said as they drove off.

"Okay." She said calmly. A few minutes later her voice came through again…"Guys! Something's coming through! Get there quickly!" She sad, sounding a whole lot more scared.

_Tbc…_

**A/N: Hope people are still sticking around for this :L I don't really like this chapter much, but I have a lot more better ideas for the next few chapters so it would be lovely if you stayed to read! Please review! ;D **


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own anything to do with primeval. *sadface***

**A/N: Sorry for the shortness of this chapter. Hope you like it anyway. Sorry for any grammar/spelling mistakes. Hope you enjoy it! Please review :D**

"Oh God…" Jess whispered through the comms.

"Jess, what is it! You need to keep us updated so we can get to it as quickly as possible!" Matt yelled to her whilst turning the car quickly around a corner, making Connor slam into the side of Becker with a grunt.

"The.. The… STUPID THING!" They all looked at each other in confused amusement. They never usually heard Jess get **that** frustrated at anything.

"Jess… calm down and explain." Becker said slowly.

"Something came through I swear!" They heard her yell down the comms clearly annoyed with something.

"And…" Becker prompted

"The CCTV has gone off! Well, not completely but its gone all grainy and I can't…seem to get any decent picture or signal back! Guys you're going to have to go it alone. I'll keep trying." Jess rushed her words and Becker gave an exasperated sigh.

"Jess, just keep trying. We'll be fine." Connor said as they turned another corner and came to a sudden halt outside of an office block. "This the place?" He asked as he looked out of his window.

"Yep. Coordinates are correct. It's on the thirteenth floor. Ill keep trying the CCTV." Jess said simply.

"Oooh unlucky for some" Connor said with a small chuckle

"That's Friday the thirteenth Connor." Becker said with a smirk.

"AND Just the number!" Connor said, backing himself up, causing Becker to laugh at him. They grabbed EMD's and checked through the comms to see how far away Becker's men were. They walked into the building and saw a lot of people running down the stairs and out of the building with a fire drill piercing their ears as they walked through.

"Is this a real fire?" A short, stocky woman with a dark bob asked, tilting her glasses down on her nose.

"Uhm.. Yes." Becker stated, circling the room slowly.

"Well. Strange looking firemen you lot are." She said, gesturing to the guns with a look of disgust on her plump face.

"Hmmm. It would be a lot quicker and easier for you and everyone here if you just leave and don't ask questions." Matt said, appearing behind the woman. She huffed her disagreement and sauntered out of the room slowly.

"Weirdo." Connor muttered, getting a small laugh from Matt. Once it looked like everyone was out, and no one seemed to be reported still inside the building, they made their way up to the thirteenth floor. As they were walking up the stairs they passed a few stragglers who looked at them in confusion but didn't seem too bothered by the fact that three men were walking through their office block with guns. Becker smirked at another man as his face paled ridiculously at the sight of guns, and he hurried down the steps.

"Oh oh oh! Guys! The CCTV is back!" Jess' excited voice echoed through the comms.

"And.. Any creatures?" Matt asked as he continued up the stairs. There had been no sign of creatures, no noises or anything and none of the staff seemed shocked or distraught. All **very** good signs.

"No… no signs of anyth….Oh!" Jess exclaimed.

"What is it Jess?" Connor asked curiously

"I think one of the stray staff members has found the anomaly. Another official secrets act form?" Jess said, addressing all three men.

"Why is there NEVER a simple bloody anomaly mission eh?" Connor said with a huff as he continued upstairs. They passed floor 10, 11 and 12 and as they reached the top of the stairs for the thirteenth floor they could immediately see the anomaly shining through one of the many windows. Matt and Becker entered first with Connor following them clinging onto the locking mechanism. They turned the corner and saw the 'stray staff member' standing in front of the anomaly, seemingly transfixed on the glowing ball of light floating in mid air.

"Uhmm.. Excuse me?" Matt said, clearing his throat. The staff member seemed to be a woman. She was wearing plain black trousers and flat shoes and she was quite small. She had a red winter coat on with brown fur lining the edge of the sleeves and hood, which she was wearing over her head. Weird. She was wearing a hood inside?

"You okay maam?" Becker asked, approaching slowly…trying not to scare the woman. She made a small noise, not really using words, just a small grunt. The men all looked at each other confused. When Becker was about to come close to the woman the door burst open and a group of soldiers entered. With this Becker looked even more confused. They weren't his men. They were Burton's. Why the hell were they here?

"Umm.. Where are my men?" Becker voiced his worries and the soldiers just carried on walking towards them.

"Burton ordered us. You can leave. We can handle this from here." One of the more stockier soldiers said in a gruff voice staring at the back of the woman who still hadn't turned round.

"Um wait a second." Matt spoke up. "I'm team leader. And I say who leaves or not. And we ain't leaving." he said firmly.

"Well there's no creature incursion so why stay?" Another soldier said. "Don't lock the anomaly." He said in an even harsher tone and directed it to Connor. They all seemed eager to get rid of the three men. Connor stood by the locking mechanism and looked very confused. Why wouldn't they let him lock it. Maybe they needed results? And why the hell hadn't that woman moved, or even turned round and acknowledged anyone yet?

"Well, it's our job too. We didn't even really need you lot here. It's fine. Were staying." He said again, turning to face the woman. "Are you okay Miss?" Matt asked, walking closer to her. That's when she jumped, ever so slightly. Like she had been scared. She made a whimpering noise. And then she turned round. Her face was small and quite thin looking. She had a deep cut on the apple of her cheek and a busted lip which she was chewing on nervously, causing it to bleed freshly. She had a blonde fringe swept against her forehead and bright blue eyes that seemed distant and full of fear, anger and worry. Matt and Becker looked on with confusion and worry in their own eyes as they heard Connor audibly gasp and step forward, away from the locking mechanism.

"Abby…?"

_Tbc… _

**A/N: Sorry for the shortness of this. Very long week and just wanted to get this done so I can start focusing on the rest of it now **** Don't know when the next chapter will be up as I'm quite busy, but please please PLEASE review :D **


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own anything to do with Primeval. *sadface* **

**A/N: Thankyou to the people who have reviewed this story so far! Sorry for any grammar/spelling mistakes! Hope you enjoy and please review! :D**

"_Abby…?" _

Connor looked to Matt and Becker who were both looking back to him with equal confusion and worry evident on their faces. They all looked back to Abby and Connor took a few more steps towards her.

"Abby…is it you?" He asked looking directly into her eyes which seemed to be unfocused and distant. He got even more concerned when he saw them, the spark that made Abby was gone and now she seemed so broken. He watched her intently and then she turned round again to face the anomaly. She hadn't even twitched, blinked or given any signs of recognition that she knew who they were. That broke Connor's heart all over again. "Abby?" He asked, his voice rising slightly. She was scaring him enough and then she suddenly took a few steps forwards. **Towards** the anomaly. Connor felt like screaming. He ran back to the locking mechanism and slammed his fist onto it to make the anomaly close in front of her. She stopped dead in her tracks but didn't turn to face anyone still.

"I told you to not lock the anomaly!" One of Burton's soldiers shouted, striding towards Connor.

"I don't bloody take orders from you! You don't even have any research equipment with you! Why the hell do you want it kept open!" Connor yelled back to him, his face turning red with anger. The soldier moved forwards and went to place his hand on the button which would open the anomaly but Matt spoke up before he could press it.

"Don't you even think about touching that button." he ordered angrily. "Nobody opens that anomaly." The soldier huffed his annoyance and walked back over to the group, getting his phone out and calling someone. "Abby… you need to speak to us… tell us what's happened please." Matt asked calmly, walking towards her slowly. Again, she didn't respond to anyone saying her name or talking to her, she turned her head and then turned back again without even giving anyone a look to tell people she knew who they were. They all looked between themselves worryingly again as she wrapped her arms around herself which caused her sleeve to fall down her arm slightly. She had dark bruises around her wrists and up her arms, and her hands were cut in several places, mainly on her palms and they were also bruised. Connor saw them and instantly felt sick. Had she been hurt by someone? Or something? Or had she done them to herself? No! She wouldn't ever do that! Surely? He had so many questions running through his head at the moment and he felt so overwhelmed by it all. Matt reached her and let his hand touch her shoulder ever so gently but she immediately shrugged it off and moved to the side slightly. Connor watched and felt tears well up and threaten to fall. What had happened to her? He turned around when he could hear several of the soldiers start talking and he watched as Burton came striding through the door looking very angry. He whispered something to the soldiers and looked past them to see Abby standing facing the anomaly still. His facial expression changed from one of anger to guilt and worry. He cleared his throat and Connor watched him intently as he walked over to him.

"It's okay. My men will deal with this from here." He stated and ordered 2 men to come. Connor watched as they pushed their way past Matt and grabbed onto one of Abby's arms. She flinched but didn't try to fight or push her way out of the grasp of these two men. Connor could feel the tears running down his face now. This wasn't his Abby at all. His Abby would have been furious if she was manhandled like that! Connor was fuming now.

"Oi! I'm team leader. I make the decisions here!" Matt yelled towards the soldiers who were holding onto Abby with a strong grip. He turned to face Burton angrily. "Tell them to let her go right now!"

"I'm sorry to say that you'll find I have the power to make decisions and this is mine." Burton snarled back at him whilst Becker stood by with his hand near the trigger of his gun. "I'd put that gun down too Captain. Wouldn't want an accident now would we?" He said sarcastically and Becker growled at him. "Get her.. To an interview room right now." He said pointing to Abby and then storming off. Connor watched as the two soldiers roughly pulled Abby towards the door and she nearly tripped over her own feet at the sudden force. Connor heard himself shout out No! as she was pulled away and was restrained from going after her by two other soldiers. Matt and Becker watched their friend go through another meltdown in front of them. Abby finally found her feet again and let them continue dragging her out of the building without saying a word or looking angry with them. Once she was taken out of the room and had gone down the stairs the people restraining Connor let him go and they followed the other soldiers out, leaving Matt and Becker to try to comfort a hysterical Connor.

"She's not dead!" He yelled at them, tears blurring his vision as he wiped at his face angrily. "How did she go through a bloody anomaly!"

"I really don't understand what's happened at the moment. Let's go back and find out yeh?" Matt said calmly, helping him to pack the locking mechanism away before they all hurried down the stairs and into the car.

_x_x_x_x_x_

When they got back to the Prospero Building Connor literally ran to the interview room followed closely by Matt and Becker, who were trying to explain everything to Emily, Jess and Lester who were all very concerned about what they had seen over the CCTV. They rushed to the interview room and looked through the window to see Abby sitting on the chair looking straight ahead of her. Her hood from her coat was now down and Connor stared at her blonde hair. It didn't look like it had grown much but it was tatty and had been scraped back into a scruffy ponytail with her fringe hanging over her face. Her face looked so thin that he was scared for how much weight she had lost where ever she had been. He went to walk into the room but was stopped by Lester.

"Connor you are clearly not thinking straight at the moment. Let Matt go in first yeh?" He said calmly, gesturing to a chair for Connor to sit down in. Connor froze for a moment, unsure what to do but eventually sighed and sat down. Matt nodded towards Lester and he walked into the interview room followed closely by Becker who stood in the corner of the room.

"Abby…what's happened to you?" Matt asked as he sat down and tried to look her in the eyes, but she was looking at something above his head. She didn't respond again. "Abby come on, we need you to talk to us please. Do you remember what year your in? Who anyone is?" He asked but still got no reply from her, she didn't even move her eyes from the spot they were stuck to. He glanced at Becker who was looking towards Abby with the same worried expression that he must have been showing on his own face. He sighed and put both of his hands on the table in front of him. Abby's eyes dropped to look at his hands. "Abby. We need answers and I'm sure you have a lot of questions. Please just talk to someone." He said again but go not reply. Instead she stood up from her seat slowly. He thought she was going to say something but instead she turned her chair around, moved in further back and sat facing the wall her forehead resting against the concrete wall. Matt glanced at Becker again and saw that he was gesturing for Connor to come inside. Connor shakily stood up and walked into the room slowly until he sat down in the empty seat next to Matt. He sighed shakily trying to hold himself together.

"Abby.. What happened to you?" he asked slowly, trying to get her attention but nothing seemed to work. "Abby, you need to talk to someone. Anyone! Juts please, talk to someone!" Connor begged her, feeling his tears filling up again. Abby suddenly turned round, her eyes wide with anger. She stood up and slammed both of her hands down onto the desk n front of her.

"Philip Burton. I'll speak to Philip Burton." She spoke harshly. Her voice sounded ragged and hoarse and Connor felt himself involuntarily move backwards from her sudden onslaught.

"Get Philip in here right now!" Matt ordered to Becker before he ran out and Abby sat herself back down onto the chair.

Lester had also come into the room when Philip arrived and Jess and Emily sat outside waiting patiently to hear the news. Philip moved to sit down on the desk and Abby turned her chair to face him, anger still evident in her eyes.

"What can I do for you?" Philip asked calmly and Connor curled his fingers into a fist. He was so angry at everything that was happening.

"I need them now!" Abby shouted at him, he fingernails digging into the top of the table.

"I have no idea what this woman is going on about! Something must have happened on the other side of the anomaly to make her go… mad!" Philip said, shaking his head and going to stand up.

"The PILLS Philip!" Abby screamed at him, also standing up, to keep at the same level as him.

"… I think this woman needs to go to an isolation room. She has obviously been through a traumatizing experience…"

"NO!" Abby screamed again. "You said! You said you'd gone to get more! You said you would come back and help! YOU NEVER CAME BACK! I need more of them!" She shouted before breaking down into body wracking sobs. Connor felt utterly confused and heartbroken as he watched his beloved Abby crying her heart out.

"Sort her into an isolation room right now." Philip ordered Matt but Becker stood in front of the door before he could leave.

"You're not going anywhere yet Philip. Sit back down." Lester spoke up this time, his tone harsh and demanding. Philip looked confused and very annoyed when Abby spoke up again.

"Just give me.. The pills." She whispered hoarsely. "The pills to stop me dreaming."

_Tbc…_

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed it! Should hopefully have another chapter up tomorrow.. No sure though. Please please please review! They spur me on to write better and faster! :D **


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own anything to do with Primeval. *sadface***

**A/N: Hope you enjoy this chapter, I don't feel like it's my best but… hope you like it anyways. Sorry for any grammar/spelling mistakes. Please review if you like it, or if you have any constructive criticism about it, I really don't mind. "The pills to stop me dreaming." **

Philip what on EARTH is going on!" Lester yelled at him in annoyance… What was Abby talking about? Philip scoffed and turned to face Abby, looking her directly in the eyes with his hands gripping onto the edge of the table.

"I have no idea what this insane woman is talking about. She must have banged her head or something idiotic like that. Don't believe a single word she says." Philip sneered impatiently. Abby stood up to be levelled with him again, her cheeks stained with dried blood and tear marks. She scowled at him angrily and then spat in his face. Connor's eyes went wide with anger and shock. He had never experienced Abby retaliating to anything like that. Two of Philip's men had obviously seen this onslaught and had barged into the room, past Becker and grabbed one of her arms each and pinned her against the wall. This time she was trying to fight back, her legs kicking about wildly.

"GET HER OUT OF MY SIGHT!" Philip screamed, wiping his face angrily. Abby was trying her hardest to kick at the soldiers knees, but she was missing every time and their grip was getting excruciatingly painful on her arms.

"No! Let go of her right now!" Connor ordered to the soldiers who looked at him angrily.

"SHUT UP!" It was Abby who screamed this time. **"I don't even know who you are!" **Connor's world seemed to stop spinning. She cried out in pain as the soldiers tried dragging her out of the room.

"What..? How… how?" Connor stammered. He could feel his heart being ripped into two again. She didn't remember him… "How do you know Burton then?" He asked quickly walking further towards her and the soldiers.

"No time for stupid questions now. You've had your bloody chances Temple. Move. Out. Of. The. Way." The larger of the two soldiers ordered him, pushing him roughly by the shoulder and dragging a struggling Abby out of the room. Connor had to force himself to calm down as Burton managed to quickly slip out of the room whilst Jess and Emily ran in.

"What's happened?" Emily asked as she ran over to Matt who was talking animatedly to an extremely fuming Connor.

"Philip has something to do with her disappearance…and she doesn't remember anyone." Becker said slowly, walking up to them with Jess by his side.

"No one? Not even…" Jess said quietly…

"Me. Not even me" Connor said sadly, sitting on the chair and putting his head in his hands.

"Well, at least she isn't dead?" Emily tried cheering him up slightly, trying to find any positives in this situation.

"Yeh, but what's the point when she might have been drugged and doesn't bloody remember anyone!" Connor said, his voice wavering.

"Drugged?" Jess gasped, gripping onto Becker's arm tightly.

"She was talking about pills that stopped her dreaming… I don't know. We need to talk to her properly." Matt said quietly, bowing his head.

"I'll go." Connor said boldly as he stood up and headed for the door.

"Connor wait! You'll just get more upset if she doesn't remember you." Matt said sadly trying to get him to change his mind.

"I don't care. I need to know what's happened. Then we can get her help more quickly." He said as he walked out of the door and down to the isolation rooms.

_x_x_x_x_x_x_

Connor walked as fast as his body would allow him to get down to the room Abby was inside. Emily was right, he supposed. It was a million times better if he knew that Abby was alive and in the same building as him. The awful thing was not knowing what had happened or how to help her recover from it. He turned the last corner and saw that two soldiers were guarding her door. He sighed deeply and strode towards them. "I need to go inside." He stated simply, looking them in the eyes.

"Got permission temple?" One of them growled at him.

"Don't need bloody permission. I need to speak to Abby." He said, growing more and more impatient with them.

"You need permission from Philip." The soldier stated again.

"Until Philip can tell anyone what Abby was talking about then he has NO right to say who needs permission to see her. Now. LET ME IN." He shouted angrily, watching their faces before they stepped aside and let him pass. He too another deep breath to calm himself before he opened the door and walked in.

The room was small and white. Very white. There wasn't much furniture apart from a small, metal, single bed in the far corner, a small metal table and chair, a tiny bookcase which held about 5 books and small dresser. There was a small window on the back wall looking out onto a field behind the building but it was made of bullet-proof glass and had a number lock on it, to make sure no one was able to escape. The room seemed like a prison cell and Connor shivered from the coldness of the concrete walls and floor. He stepped fully inside the room and shut the door, hearing it being locked from the outside. He could hear muttering and looked around the room until he spotted Abby. She was sat crossed legged on the bed staring up at the vent in the ceiling (which also had a lock on it) and she was talking to herself. Connor looked her over in dismay, she was actually scaring him now. He took a few steps towards her, his footsteps echoing through the small room and she turned her head to acknowledge him. Her eyes were red and puffy, the scar on her cheek had been knocked and was bleeding again and her hair was a mess. Connor just wanted to hold her, hug her and kiss her until nothing else mattered to anyone anymore, but he knew he couldn't. She didn't even know him. He sighed and grabbed the metal chair, dragging it until he could sit in front of her. He could feel her eyes watching him as he moved about the room until he sat down, looked up and was met by her blue eyes. She wasn't wearing her big cat anymore and was just sat there with a strappy grey top on, which showed all of the bruises and cuts on her arms. Connor winced when he saw them again.

"Why do people keep asking me questions?" Abby asked in a quiet whisper, looking away from him.

"Because you went away for a while and we need to know what happened." He tried explaining to her, without scaring her.

"What do you mean I went away? I don't understand" she said quietly again, her voice wavering.

"Were you with Philip?" Connor asked, not knowing how else to answer her.

"I don't know. I don't know anything I promise. Please let me go." She was starting to cry again now and she had moved as far back on the bed as she could.

"Oh god Abby, No.. I'm here to help you. But you really need to talk to me properly. I won't hurt you… Please trust me." Connor begged, moving to try and get closer to her. She sniffed loudly and wiped her tears.

"I don't know you though…" She sniffed again and rubbed at her eyes. "Who are you?"

"I'm Connor Temple." He said, looking at her face, hoping to see some recognition.

"If… if you're here to help me.. Then why did Philip say I couldn't think of your name?" She said sadly, searching his face for an answer.

"So you were with Philip?"

"Mhmm." She nodded her head slowly. He swallowed a lump forming in his throat and continued speaking.

"You weren't allowed to think of my name?" He questioned her

"No. Philip gave me these pills and they stopped me dreaming. They stopped me thinking of things. If I didn't take them I'd have nightmares. No one was there to help me stop them so I took them… I did wrong didn't I?" She said, tears starting to fall down her face again.

"No Abby, you didn't do wrong!" He told her, reaching out to wipe a tear from her cheek. He paused and then brought his hand back down. He hated to see her cry.

"Can you tell me what pills they were? Can you tell me where you were or any other information?" He asked her… trying to piece anything together that might help him find out what Burton did to her. She sniffed again, and rubbed her face, knocking her cut on her cheek.

"I don't know. He never had them in anything… I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." She cried, leaning forwards on the bed.

"Hey! No need for you to be sorry." He replied, his hand went out and stroked her blonde hair by reflex. He paused, and she looked up to meet his eyes. There was an awkward moment and Connor leant back in his chair and cleared his throat.

"Sorry…" She murmured quietly again..

"Don't." He warned her… "How did you get the bruises? Or the split lip? Or the cut on your cheek?" He asked her… watching her as she traced her fingers slowly over the cut on her face.

"I don't remember… I remember falling over and biting my lip.. Not sure why though." She muttered. Connor sighed and bowed his head when suddenly there was a loud knock on the door. Connor watched as Abby scrambled back up, getting as close to the wall as possible. She look frightened.

"Connor it's Matt." Matt said as he came into the room. Connor saw Abby visibly relax slightly and then he turned to face Matt.

"Burton's in the interview room. We need you there now Connor." Connor looked back to Abby once more, and then reluctantly followed Matt out of the door.

_x_x_x_x_x_

"Did she tell you anything?" Matt asked as they walked briskly down the corridors.

"Not much. Kept apologising, said he was giving her pills so she didn't remember things, including my name." He said sadly as he walked. They reached the interview room and sat down opposite Burton who was angrily talking to Lester.

"I don't understand what I'm being questioned for. The woman's clearly lost her mind." Burton snapped angrily at Matt and Connor as they sat down.

"Stop talking about like she's a piece of crap Burton." Connor said angrily.

"She spat in my face the disgusting…"

"Maybe she thought you bloody well deserved it." Connor stated before he could finish his insult. Burton scoffed.

"I don't see how I could deserve that! She is obviously finding it difficult getting readjusted…"

"Maybe if you hadn't DRUGGED her! Then she might be okay." Connor shouted, losing his temper with Burton. How could he even try to lie! Abby had told them all about it, nearly.

"I haven't drugged her! How could I? I was here the whole time! And I thought you had a clever mind Connor, that's why I got you to do my work for me! And now you're listening to that woman!" Burton sneered in disgust. Connor snapped an lunged at Burton but was held back by Matt.

"Connor control yourself! We can't having you attacking anyone now." Matt shouted as he pulled him back to the chair. Burton laughed at him. Connor couldn't remember the last time he had felt so angry at someone.

"Fine!" Connor shouted as he sat back down, forcing himself to stay calm. He couldn't get himself thrown out of this investigation, he just couldn't. Then a thought hit him.

"Why were your soldiers at the anomaly she came through and not Becker's? Your's never come out unless we need extra. All of Becker's soldiers were free. So why yours?" He asked, and Matt leaned forward, waiting for an answer… Jess chose that exact moment to run through the doors.

"Abby's collapsed!"

_Tbc… _

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed and hope you are all wondering what Burton has been up to ;) Please please please review! I love 'em ;D **


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own anything to do with Primeval. *sadface***

**A/N: Had quite a bit of trouble with this chapter. Sorry for the bit of a delay with it. Was my 16****th**** today too ;D Woop. Anyways, I hope you enjoy it and if you do… please please please review! :D **

Connor couldn't think straight. He couldn't, no he wouldn't go through the pain of losing her again. What if she was dying?

"I saw it happen on the CCTV" Jess breathed as her and Connor ran down to the isolation room Abby was being kept in. They both barged through the door which was now strangely left unguarded and saw Abby lying on her back on the floor, her head turned away from them. Connor wasted no time and ran over to her, cradling her still body in his arms. He was shocked when he picked her body up. She was so much lighter than she had been when he had last held her. Her whole body was thinner and as he lay her down on the bed her eyes slowly fluttered open. Connor felt his heart skip a beat and he let out a sigh of relief.

"What… what are you doing.. Here?" Abby asked, coming to terms with where she was slowly.

"Abby you collapsed! What happened?" Connor asked, worried about her health.

"Oh.. Uhm.. It doesn't matter. Happens all the time." She said reassuringly. Connor gave a worried look to Jess who was stood behind him and she nodded.

"I'll call the medics." She stated as she retrieved a comms unit from a deep pocket in her purple skirt.

"NO!" Abby cried out, sitting bolt upright and then pausing, gripping her head in her hand tightly. "I don't need the medics. I'm perfectly fine…" She said, wincing as she rubbed her forehead.

"Abby, you are not fine. You need to be checked by the medics again. They obviously missed something.." Connor told her sternly… concerned about why she was holding her head so tightly.

"Again? I haven't been to any medics yet. I don't need to. I'm. Fine." She ground out.

"What! You haven't seen the medics yet?" Connor asked shocked. "Jess get them here right now."

"I'm trying Connor!" Jess said quickly, typing on her phone as well as trying to communicate through the comms.

"I said No" Abby shouted at them but with no use, a few seconds later a medic arrived, walking briskly through the door holding a large box. Abby's eyes widened and she stood up, walked towards the other side of the room, wrapping her arms tightly around her small stomach. "I don't need a medic! LEAVE!" She shouted at the man who looked quite confused and shocked at the shouting.

"Abby, you need to make sure you are definitely fine. No healthy person passes out for no reason. Let him check you over. Me and Jess will stay with you. Don't worry." He said, trying to keep her calm.

"I don't know a Jess! Leave me alone!" She cried turning her back on Connor who's eyes were filled with sadness.

"Abby please, you might be seriously ill and we wouldn't know." He tried reasoning with her

"I know I'm not though! The doctor said so. He said the pills helped keep me healthy and I didn't have to eat." Abby explained through her tears, still facing the wall and not Connor.

"You didn't eat?" Connor asked, horrified.

"No, I was…never hungry. The… the pills. That's why I need…. The pills now." Abby cried, turning to face him. "I don't need a doctor. Just the pills. And I'll be fine."

"I'm sorry Abby." Connor said, gripping onto the side of her arms tightly. He saw the look of fear and betrayal in her eyes and as the medic walked over to them she started thrashing about wildly in his arms. She screamed at him and battered his chest with her tiny fists.

"I thought you were nice." She yelled through her tears as the medic neared them. Connor felt awful, he didn't feel right, restraining Abby when she so wanted to go anywhere but here. It took him all of his willpower to grip on tighter whilst the medic sedated her and then they waited until she was calm enough that she fell asleep, and they sent her to the medical bay.

"I'm going to kill whoever did this to her. Even if it is Philip." Connor said angrily, wiping away his tears as he turned to Jess, who had also been crying whilst watching the ordeal. This was the first time she had seen Abby since she had been back, and it wasn't the happy reunion she thought it might have been. He walked over to her and gave her a reassuring hug and then they started walking back to the interview room.

"How is she?" Matt questioned as Connor and Jess walked back into the interview room.

"She's been sedated and sent to the medical bay. She hasn't eaten since she's been given pills. I don't know how long ago it was, but that is why she's so thin…" Connor said sadly. He looked up to see Philip still glaring angrily at everyone in the room. "Do you have an answer to my question or not?" Connor asked sternly. "why were your soldiers there?"

"Becker's men were in training. It was a lot more convenient for everyone if I just sent my men and let them deal with it." Philip said smugly, sitting back in his chair. Connor swallowed hard and looked to Becker. Becker shrugged.

"Might be true. They were at training…but they've never missed one before because of it." Becker said, his finger twitching to use his gun.

"Yes well, new place new rules. More time effective if one set of soldiers is ready if the other aren't." Philip stated a smirk on his face.

"Okay. So that clears that up. Maybe. But it still doesn't make any sense of why she remembers you, and no one else. What the hell are you hiding Philip." Connor shouted as he leant forwards into the table.

"I'm not hiding anything. It's funny how the mind works isn't it." He stated sarcastically and Connor nearly snapped. How much he wanted to punch his smug grin right now.

"Face it. You have no solid evidence. Scratch that. You have NO evidence at all apart from a mad woman who is currently being sedated as she is dependant on drugs. You can no longer hold me here against my will. Now if you'll excuse me." Philip said before standing up and walking, very quickly, out of the interview room. Connor sighed and lay his head on his arms.

"Mate, we'll figure it out I promise you." Matt said reassuringly as he rested a hand on his arm.

"It's not fair. Why her? She's done nothing wrong to anyone!" Connor said sadly, feeling his eyes stinging from the tears he could no longer cry.

"I know… I know." Matt said slowly as he helped Connor stand up and they walked into the main room.

_x_x_x_x_x_x_

_3 days later: _

"Guys." Jess said as the three men and Emily walked back through the main doors. They had just arrived back from another anomaly mission that included a small herd of Torosaurus in the field of a high school. They were huge, with giant heads and looked very threatening at first, but they were herbivores and found the several trees on the yard much more entertaining than them and they were easy to get back through the anomaly with a bit of bribing. Luckily it was a Saturday and no one but an extremely old Janitor was left in the building and he was losing his memory anyway. As they traipsed their way in through the door they heard Jess' call and made their way over to the ADD.

"What is it Jess?" Becker asked as they neared her, all standing around her at the ADD.

"The 'anomaly glitch'. It hasn't happened once since Abby has come back…" Jess said shyly, looking around the group.

"You think it's got something to do with her anomaly?" Connor asked quickly

"I'm not sure.. There was no data so there's no way we can check… I'm sorry." She said bowing her head.

"No need to be sorry." Connor said sadly.

"Oh.. By the way, she's woken up. She's still in the medical bay, refusing to let anyone near her. They don't want to have to sedate her again." Jess told him as he walked off.

"Okay.. Thanks Jess." Connor said before walking towards the medical bay.

He heard Abby's shouting from outside the corridor and he speeded up his walking to reach the door. He stepped inside just as a medic was storming out muttering to himself. Connor walked further into the room to see Abby curled up in a ball facing the wall silently rocking herself back and forth. He sighed to himself and walked towards her bed, pulling up a chair.

"Hey Abby… you okay?" Stupid question he thought to himself. Of course she's not okay, she wouldn't be here if she was.

"Go away." She murmured, scooting further against the wall.

"Abby, you'll feel much better if you get help. I promise." He said to her calmly, trying to make her see sense.

"I.. I thought you were nice." "Everyone want's to ask me questions, prod and poke me with things and they keep saying I can trust them!" She breathed out.. "I can't trust anyone though. The man isn't even giving me the right pills! I keep seeing people who I don't know!" She said desperately.

"No Abby, you can trust me I promise. These pills aren't the same. These ones will help you get better." Connor said slowly, trying to get her to understand how much she needed to take them. She was silent for a few minutes, just gently rocking herself slowly back and forth until she spoke again.

"Why do I keep seeing people when I go to sleep? I don't know who they are, I haven't seen them since I came here… Who are they?" She asked worryingly, chewing on a finger nail.

"I… I don't know Abs… Just promise me, promise me that you'll take the pills the medic gives you, yeah?" Abby gave a small nod and then pulled her blanket around her small body. Connor sighed, rubbing his eyes tiredly and sat there for a few moments until he was sure she wasn't going to say anything more and then he silently slipped out of her room. As he was walking out of her room he bumped into on of the medics who was returning. He gestured for Connor to follow him and he took him a few steps away from the door.

"What's up?" Connor asked eagerly

"About Miss Maitland. She was receiving pills, but we are uncertain what. No tests we have ran have shown any signs of drugs we know of yet… It's like it hasn't even been made yet. Her organs are all functioning normally as well which is very worrying from the way she is acting. It looks as if whatever she has been taken has affected parts of her brain, mainly her memory. Her body is currently being flushed from the drugs, and if this works then hopefully, **hopefully**, she should start recovering, but to what extent we don't know. Without knowing what she has been given, this is all we can give at the moment." The medic explained as Connor listened intently, not wanting to miss out on any details.

"So she may be fine if her treatment works?" Connor asked hopefully

"Well…. There's a big chance it may have affected other parts of her brain too. Until she at least **starts **to recover, we can't be certain…." The medic said, bowing his head before walking through to Abby' room. Connor sighed again and stood up. He was about to walk away when he heard a scream and then a clatter of metal hitting floor. He rushed back into Abby's room to see them medic looking startled, and Abby sitting straight up in her bed, gripping onto her blanket with a white knuckle grip and she was quivering. She turned her head sharply to look at him with big blue eyes clouded by fear.

"Who's… Cutter?" She asked cautiously watching Connor's horrified face. He looked back between Abby and the medic and then silently turned and stormed out of the door. As he made his way through the many corridors of the building he bumped into Jess and Matt who were walking the opposite way to him. Seeing his stricken face they pulled him to one side.

"Where the hell is Burton?" He asked sharply looking quickly between both of them.

"He hasn't been seen in the last 3 days, not since he walked out of your interview." Jess stated looking worried. "Why what's up?"

"I need to know what Abby has been given. Even if he says it's got nothing to do with him! He must bloody know something. She remembered Cutter…" He said angrily, clenching his fists at his side.

"Connor. There's no point in getting violent. It's not going to get any more answers." Matt said calmly, "Just wait until…" Matt was cut off by an anomaly alarm blaring through the building and then immediately cutting off.

"Oh my god, It's the anomaly glitch again!" Jess said loudly as she started running off towards the ADD.

"And Philip isn't here…" Connor said sharing a knowing look with Matt before they ran off after Jess.

_Tbc…_

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed this chapter. If you did please review! If you didn't please review! You can help me improve ;D **


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own anything to do with Primeval. *sadface***

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who has reviewed this story so far. Only a few more chapters left. I've just made a Livejournal but am finding it quite confusing so any help from anyone would be great! Thank you to iEvenstarEstel for all of your help all ready **** Sorry for any spelling/grammar mistakes, my laptop is awful and doesn't show them all to me -_- Anyways, thanks for reading and please review!**

"Anything at all Jess?" Matt asked in his usual calm voice as he came to a stop next to the ADD.

"No! Still absolutely nothing!" Jess exclaimed with an exasperated sigh.

"We need to know where Philip is then…" Connor said, getting his mobile out of a pocket in his jacket.

"And you're sure he's going to pick up when you're the one calling him?" Jess asked turning in her too-big chair.

"…. No." He sighed, placing his phone back in his pocket. "We need to find him though. He's never been here when the anomaly glitch has happened! He must be doing something!" He said with a growl, leaning his elbows onto the ADD desk.

"I'll do it." Matt said quickly.. "From a Prospero phone. He'll answer. Hopefully." He said as he walked to the other side of the room and dialled a number onto the phone. Connor and Jess watched intently as Matt mumbled words down the phone, a frown appearing on his face as the conversation continued and then he sighed angrily and hung up the phone. He looked back and shook his head before walking out of the room. Connor turned back around and hit his head against his arms as he rested them back on the desk.

"ARRRGGHH!" He moaned as he looked up to see Jess' worried face. "We just can't blame him for anything! And he's the only one that seems to be involved… It's so frustrating!" He said desperately as Jess nodded in agreement.

"Connor, until we can blame anyone for anything that's happened, you need to be there for Abby. And if you keep blaming yourself for not being able to do anything, then you're not going to be any help at all!" She said, touching his arm lightly so he looked at her.

"Hmmm, I s'pose your right." He stated.

"Suppose I'm right? Connor, I'm always right." She stated simply giving him a cheeky grin to which he laughed at and walked off. Before he left he heard her shout to him "Go home and rest. You look shattered." And he nodded to himself and turned out of the door.

_1 week later:_

Burton had never set foot inside the Prospero building since, but the anomaly glitch hadn't happened again either. Everyone was truly confused by his disappearance and he wasn't getting into contact with anyone apart from a few of his technicians who were sworn to secrecy. This worried Connor but not as much as Abby was. She was having terrible headaches and had slept through most of the week. Her cuts on her face were healing okay but she still had very visible bruises on her wrists and hands. She had woken up several times, whilst Connor had been sat with her, screaming for help and for people to get off her. He had held her and rocked her, whispering reassuring words to her while she sat in hysterics for up to two hours. Despite Jess telling him to, Connor had hardly slept since she had been tested by the medics and hadn't been back to his lab to do any work with that annoying woman April. Abby still wasn't eating as much as he would like to but she was eating. She was still in the medical bay as she was still being weaned off whatever rugs she had been given. Since she had mentioned Cutter, she hadn't remembered anyone else and Connor was rather concerned. She was still refusing to talk to most people and sometimes hardly spoke to Connor. Connor sighed as he walked down the corridor to her room, rubbing at his eyes tiredly. He pushed the door open and stepped inside her room and panic swept over him. He looked around the room in a hurry and shouted out her name in his panic.

"Shhhhh.." Abby's small voice came from under the small bed in the far corner and Connor sighed with relief.

"Why you hidin' under there eh?" He asked as he kneeled down at the edge of the bed and ducked his head to see under it.

"Head.. Hurts." She answered, wincing and holding both of her hands over her eyes and forehead. Connor sighed and lay down next to her carefully.

"Why you under the bed though?" He asked in confusion.

"It's darker under here… a bit." She answered simply.

"Have you taken your medicine?" He asked as put his own hand on her forehead and checked her temperature.

"Mhhmm." She murmured her face still set in a painful frown. Connor lay there under the bed and watched her for a few minutes until she spoke again.

"Another one happened last night. I got pushed and hit my head on the floor in a white room, now my head hurts from thinking about it." She whispered. Connor was shocked. She had told him about her nightmares, but they usually involved people like Cutter and Stephen who she was remembering slightly. She had never told him about ones like this. Maybe something like that happened to her whilst she was gone?

"Did you see anyone?" He asked in a soothing voice.

"Noooo… Couldn't see. Woke up 'coz my head hurt." She said simply, rubbing her hands over her forehead harder. "Head really hurts." She moaned as she tried pressing her fingers harder onto her forehead with an almost bruising force.

"Stop that! You'll hurt yourself more doing that." Connor chastised her moving her hands gently from her head. She looked at him and he saw that her eyes were red and bloodshot but from lack of sleep or continuous rubbing he wasn't sure. "I'll find you something to help with the pain okay… stay here." He looked at her sternly before she nodded her head, lying back down on the floor. He pulled himself up from under the bed, his knees cracking slightly and then walked out of the medical bay.

On his way to find a medic he heard a big commotion coming from the main room and heard several different raised voices. He quickly asked one of the techs that was online on the comms unit to find a medic for Abby instead of himself. He pushed his way through the doors as he heard a certain person' voice and he walked in the room to come face to face with Burton. Connor's confused expression quickly changed to one of hatred and stood still on his spot.

"Why aren't you in your lab Connor? April has been telling me that you haven't showed up! I hired you for a reason." Burton glared at him, turning his back to Matt and Becker who he had been previously arguing with.

"Had more important stuff to deal with." Connor said, glaring back at him with equal amounts of anger in his eyes.

"Oh yes. Of course." Burton said sarcastically. "More important than you job is it? Looking after your drugged up girlfriend who doesn't even know who you are anymore?" He said with an angry laugh at the end. Connor clenched his fists but stayed still.

"Of course she's more important than the stupid work. If it's so important why are you never here? Why are you never here when the anomaly glitch happens? It doesn't look to good for you, you know." Connor bit back in frustration.

"What? Just because I'm never here when that happens means it must automatically have something to do with me? Listen to yourself Connor. Talking utter nonsense." He said angrily just as Lester walked out of his office.

"Ahhh, finally showed up have we?" Lester said in a mocking tone as he saw Burton. "Becker, escort him to the interview room at once." He said staring at Burton.

"What? You have already interviewed me enough about this affair. What else is there to say?" He said angrily as Becker held onto his shoulder and pushed him towards the door.

"Oh.. There's lot's of things to talk about. Believe me." Lester said as he watched Burton and Becker leave the room. "Connor!" He shouted as Connor started walking up to him slowly.

"Yep?" He said cautiously.

"What work was Philip ranting on about?"

"….I haven't actually seen the prototype yet sir. It's in my lab. I could go fetch it?" He asked quickly.

"No we can just stand here all day and have a good old natter." He said sarcastically looking at Connor's confused face. "Of course, go and get it. Idiot." He mumbled as Connor nodded and set off.

_x_x_x_x_x_

Connor punched the 5 number code into the pd outside of his lab and then pushed through the airlock door. He saw April suddenly turn around looking startled.

"Connor! Good to finally have you doing some work!" She said in a fake high pitched voice.

"Not stopping April. Just need to get something if you don't mind." He stated, looking around the small room and rummaging through various piles on his desk.

"Umm.. No.. I don't..don't mind. Not at all." She stammered nervously and Connor just rolled his eyes. He picked up a small, unfinished block and a few papers ad then started to walk out of the door.

"Oh! No! You, you're not allowed to take that out of the lab. Philip's orders." April said loudly trying to block Connor's way out.

"No offence, but I'm not taking orders from Philip at the moment. And this.." he said, gesturing to the machine in his hand. "This, is very important and could help us a lot. So please move out of my way." He said aggressively, pushing past her and opening the door.

"Philip won't be pleased at all! You could get fired for this Connor!" She yelled after him as he walked down the corridor.

"I really couldn't care less April." He replied without turning his head, walking briskly to Lester's office. He reached the door and knocked before walking in quickly and slamming the door behind him.

"Anything?" Lester asked

"Yep. This. I don't understand what it does yet. I haven't looked. Not had much time since.. What happened." he said nervously, handing the papers and the machine to Lester. He watched as Lester flicked through the paper's and then look over the machine in his hands. He looked up and Connor swallowed hard.

"We need to get to the interview room now." He stated solemnly and they both walked out of the room and towards the interview room where Burton was being held.

Lester walked in ahead of Connor and Connor sighed, composed himself and walked in as well. He wasn't sure what was on the pieces of paper or what the machine did, but Lester obviously though Burton needed to be asked and asked right away. They found Burton sitting in the chair opposite them looking extremely angry. As soon as he saw the sheets of paper in Lester's hand he immediately tensed up and scowled at Connor.

"What the hell do you think you're doing, taking that out of the lab?" He shouted and Connor just glared at him.

"We need answers right now Philip. What is this machine supposed to do?" Lester said sternly, throwing the papers across the desk to Philip and placing the machine down onto the table in front of him.

"I don't see why you need to know this. This is work for Prospero, nothing to do with the ARC." Philip stated, leaning back in his chair and crossing his arms defensively.

"It is ARC business if this machine has anything to do with anomalies. Which I think it does." Lester said, getting more angry with the man in front of him.

"I do not need to tell anyone in here, apart from Connor, what this machine does." Philip stated. "It's not of importance to any of you."

"Philip! If you are keeping anomaly information from us you could be risking thousand of lives." Matt shouted angrily from where he was standing next to Becker at the back of the room. Connor jumped slightly, he had been so focused on Philip that he hadn't noticed the two men standing at the back.

"It's not going to risk any lives Matt." Philip said simply.

"Why, why do you think it's so important then?" Connor asked angrily. Philip glared at hi but said nothing. He leaned back in his chair again and uncrossed his arms to rest his hands on the table in front of him. He acted calm and like nothing was happening. This infuriated Connor. He slammed his hands down onto the table and shouted in his face. "WHY? Why is it so damn important?"

"None of this would've happened if you had been working on this machine!" He yelled back, rising from his chair so that they were eye level.

"What do you mean? None of what…" Connor asked but was interrupted by a shout from outside. Matt and Lester both started questioning Burton, both on different level of anger. Philip started looking very flustered and extremely annoyed but still refused to give away any information. Connor stood up at hearing the voice from outside and ran out into the hall. He came face to face with an extremely angry Abby.

"Abby? What.. What you doin' here?" He asked startled. She was crying but wasn't paying attention to the tears that were streaking down her face.

"Where is he Connor?" She shouted angrily. "Where's Philip!"

"In the interview room. But Abby, what's wrong? Why you out of the medical room?" He asked but she looked straight past him and rushed into the interview room. She was fast and slipped past Connor easily. He ran after her and caught up to her just in time to see her push past Lester and Matt and punch Philip square in the face. The force of the unexpected blow sent Philip rocking backwards off his chair and landing on the floor in an ungraceful manner. Everything seemed to happen so quickly after that, it all seemed like a big blur to Connor who was watching on helplessly. Abby was quickly restrained by Becker who gabbed onto both of her arms tightly as she kicked her legs futilely to try and do more damage.

"Abby!" Connor shouted as she carried on crying and trying to get out of Becker's grasp. Philip rose from the floor slowly, blood flowing from his nose.

"How could you!" Abby screamed at him as he turned to stare at her. "Why did you do it?" She yelled, angry tears still streaming down her face. Connor stared on in shock. Had she remembered? She slumped against Becker, totally exhausted but still crying.

"What does it do Burton?" Matt questioned angrily again, holding the machine up in his hands and pushing it in Burtons face. Burton looked overwhelmed and wiped is face with the back of his hand, smearing blood across it. He stared at an hysterical Abby who was still being supported by Becker.

"Abby knows what it does. She knows perfectly well. Don't you dear?" He snarled at her and she kicked her leg out angrily again. He smirked at her and turned to Matt and said simply,

"It open's anomalies."

_Tbc…_

**A/N: Review? ;) **


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own anything to do with primeval. *sadface***

**A/N: Sorry for the delay… I didn't know this much revision/coursework could actually exist! I've also had problems with this chapter and my laptop, aka, my laptop deleting it 3 times! Not great! Sorry for any spelling/grammar mistakes! I hope you enjoy and please review! **

"What?" Matt asked in bewilderment

"You heard me. It opens anomalies." Philip stated, looking between everyone in the room.

"Like….Helens?" Connor asked him slowly.

"Yes, It's what she used Connor…" Abby whispered hoarsely. Her sobs had turned to intermittent sniffles now and Connor looked at her tear stained face. She remembered.

"So if you already have one… Why does Connor have one to work on in his lab?" Matt asked as Connor kept looking between Philip and Abby.

"What if anything happens to the one I own. Then what? You always need spares Matt." Philip stated before pushing his chair back under the desk and dragging his hand across his face again, trying to pause the flow of blood.

"Why? Why do you need to open anomalies?" Connor shouted at him, eyes focused on him solely now.

"There's a whole world of great possibilities out there Connor." Philip said. Abby scoffed from her place on the floor, eyes red from the tears she had cried.

"Like what exactly? What you did to me wasn't exactly a great possibility was it! Why did you make me forget everyone!" She screamed the last part at him, pulling against Becker's restraints but getting no where apart from up off the floor.

"I made you forget because I thought it would be easier, but it turned out I was wrong." Philip muttered angrily.

"What the hell did you do Philip?" Matt growled at him seeing Abby's eyes brim with tears again.

"Nothing wrong with a little…experiment is there. Every scientist does experiments, don't they Connor?" Philip replied with an evil smirk towards Connor. Connor snapped.

"EXPERIMENT?" he yelled, slamming his fists onto the table. "EXPERIMENT? It's an experiment to kidnap people and drug them now is it?"

"She was the… perfect candidate. With her gone, you'd focus more on the work you needed to do." He stated, leaning back in his chair, the smug look over his features still evident.

"I HAVENT DONE THE BLOODY WORK!" He shouted at him, resisting the urge to punch him in his already bloody face.

"What?" He questioned standing up from his chair.

"I didn't do the work. The works right here." He said angrily, pushing the machine across the table. "It's no where near finished. I never did work on it, not after what happened. You're plan failed."

"How could you not work on it you idiot!" Philip yelled at him, pushing back against the desk and pacing the room. Connor watched as Abby flinched when he walked near her.

"April was meant to keep you in check. Make you work." He told him, seemingly forgetting everyone else currently in the room.

"I never showed up. Couldn't. I did when Abby was missing. Not when she came back, how could I leave her? Why would you even think I would?" He questioned him as he paced the room.

"She wasn't supposed to come back!" He shouted and Abby whimpered quietly. Connor looked shocked, that's why he'd made her forget, so she wouldn't even **want** to try to come back. He turned to face Abby again and saw the fear in her eyes.

"So it was you then? It was you?" Matt said angrily

"Matt, don't be so idiotic. Of course it was me. Surely you have figured it out by now? Anomaly glitch? How were you all so stupid? It was my anomaly, me getting through to our time and to the future, where your little Abigail was." Philip said, smirking again looking down hatefully at Abby.

"This isn't something to be happy about Philip." It was Lester's voice that echoed through the room this time. Everyone turned to see him standing in the door with two of Becker's men. Becker looked over to Lester and saw him nod and then immediately spoke up.

"Williams, Mills, Restrain him right now." Becker ordered the two soldiers and gestured to Philip, still keeping an iron grip onto Abby.

"Why restrain me?" I haven't done the slightest thing wrong." Philip stated, standing in a defensive position.

"Everything's on camera Philip. No one will ever believe you've done nothing wrong." Lester said as the soldiers manhandled Philip until he was standing at the doorway next to Lester. Philip surprisingly didn't put up a fight as he was dragged away but he did stop to glare at everyone, his eyes settling upon Abby again. Becker's men pushed him out of the door at that point leaving Abby to let her tears fall. Becker immediately softened his grip upon Abby's arm and let her slowly pull away.

"I'll let the government deal with him now. I can assure you that he will not be setting foot in this building again." Lester said solemnly, bowing his head and exiting the room.

Everyone let out breaths they didn't know they had been and turned to look at Abby.

She was holding her arms around herself, like she had when she had first walked out of the anomaly and she was crying again.

"I'm so sorry." She murmured, moving her hands to wipe at the tears. Connor moved closer to her and she looked up at his face.

"Shhh, you don't have anything to be sorry for." He whispered, pushing a strand of her hair back behind her ear.

"I forgot.. Everyone!" She cried angrily clenching her hands into fists at her side.

"Yeh, but you remember now… don't you?" He asked, panicking in case she didn't.

"Yes, but that's not the point. I let him give me the pills… I couldn't stop him. I should have stopped him!" She whispered and Connor pulled her into a hug, his cheek resting on top of her blonde hair. Matt and Becker shared a look before leaving the room, closing the door behind them. Connor sighed into her hair and listened until she had stopped crying.

"Abby, everything's gunna be fine now." Connor whispered as he hugged her to him tighter.

"Thank you. For trusting me." She said softly, burying her head into his chest again.

"I'll always trust you Abby." He replied, feeling her pull away from him.

"I know you will. I'm so sorry for everything you must have gone through." She said, looking into his dark eyes.

"Stop apologising! I'm just happy that you're here, with me now. That's all that matters yeah?" He said, holding on to one of her small hands. She looked down to their conjoined hands and smiled weakly.

"Yeah." She agreed before locking eyes with him again.

"Shall we get you back to the medical bay then? Check your hand out…" He said lovingly, running his fingers gently over her already bruised knuckles.

"I don't wanna go back… Not yet."

"That's fine, but Abby if you're staying here… you really need to tell me what happened." Connor said, not moving his eyes from her bright blue ones. He felt her suddenly tense and her hand gripped his hands, her eyes filled with fear again. She turned her head away from him, looking towards the door.

"I…I can't!" she whispered quietly, trying to pull their conjoined hands apart.

"Abs, you need to. I know it's hard…But.. We need to know what happened." Just as Abby was about to pull away from him, he gripped her hand tighter, forcing her to look up at him. "Abby. Please." She sighed deeply and nodded her head slowly. Connor smiled weakly at her and pulled one of the chairs out for her to sit down on. She sat upright and nervously looked around the room again.

"Abs, no one else is here… Nothings gunna happen. Just me." Connor reassured her as he sat down on the chair next to her. She looked up to meet his eyes again and gave him a small smile and then took a deep breath.

"I'll tell you, but please, please don't say anything. I can't… stop once I start… It's too hard." She looked scared and extremely worried so Connor reached for her hand and nodded his head seriously.

"He… got soldiers. 2 of them. They took me from the menagerie. Slammed me against the wall. They injected something into my arm and it made me go.. All funny. Burton showed up and they dragged me to a room. I couldn't help it! I couldn't stand properly… He opened an anomaly and shoved me through it before I could even try to speak! I landed on my face, split my lip…" She said quietly, running her fingers over the healing cut on her lower lip. "When I finally got to my feet, on the other side, he gave me 3 pills. Said they'd stop the headache I had. So I took them. I'm such an idiot! He searched me, took my mobile and said something about people needing to find something of mine. My head felt awful and I collapsed." She cried, leaning her head against her arms on the table. Connor reached his hand out and stroked her hair, blinking away the tears that were forming. She looked up and smiled weakly and continued.

"When I woke, I didn't know where I was, Didn't know anything. He had put out clothes for me, what I was wearing when I came back…. I wore the coat all the time, it was so cold there. When he walked back in the room he was the only thing I remembered. He gave me more of them, the pills, so I took them again, thinking they would cure the headache I still had. He showed me something… I didn't know what it was but then he disappeared for hours. When he came back he looked almost happy. Then he showed me some video… The ARC, just.. Blowing up! I didn't understand… He told me that he had shown me the thing that had blown the ARC up, he had shown me the bomb before he had left. He said it was my fault he blew it up. He said I could have stopped him. But I didn't! I let all the creatures, all of everyone's work just get destroyed!" She shouted but Connor spoke up.

"Abby! The creatures, they didn't die! They were too far away from the main blast, the lead lined cells helped them as well. They are all fine. The menagerie still stands at the ARC ruins. People have been looking after them.. Don't worry." He said reassuringly. He saw her face light up in a small but happy smile.

"Thank you." She whispered softly. "I asked him why, if anyone was hurt but he just laughed and said I wasn't 'real' anymore. I was so scared. He left me alone… I didn't see anyone, until he came back with more pills. They knocked me out again. And then it just repeated and repeated for days. When I started having nightmares… about people, about you." She said, looking directly in Connor's eyes. "He showed me pictures… Of you, of everyone. He told me to forget you, and gave me more pills. He hardly ever gave me food, started to give up when I refused to eat. I started forgetting you… Just kept seeing you in the nightmares. He didn't tell me anything about why he kept leaving through the anomaly. I didn't even know what it was after a while. He just kept disappearing and coming back a few days later. I had a panic attack… He hadn't been back in days and I lost it… He came back and I hit him, only in the stomach… It couldn't have hurt him. But he pushed me, shouted at me, I fell and hit my head on the radiator as I went down, it cut my cheek, he shouted even more and shoved me back in the other room. Then he didn't give me the pills, and I felt sick, I had a huge headache and stomach pains and I thought the pills would help! They were causing it, and I thought they would help me. How stupid can you get? He was just trying to get me feeling pain because I had hit him…" She hissed angrily looking down. "I felt so weak.. So scared. He had disappeared again and I found it, the anomaly. Normally he comes through quickly and shuts it straight away, but he wasn't there. And it was still open. I normally just watched them, but this one seemed so bright, so…. Welcoming so I went through.. And you found me. And I didn't know who you were!" She sobbed.

Connor stared at her dumbfounded. He squeezed her hand, wondering if she was going to say anymore. When she didn't he spoke instead.

"Abby, you said they took you from the menagerie? Why didn't we see it on the CCTV?" She looked up t him, her eyes searching his.

"The ARC blew up, all CCTV was destroyed, It was his plan Conn. No one would see me" She whispered sadly. Connor sighed, he'd forgotten about that.

"He said you weren't supposed to come back…" Connor stated suddenly.

"I had forgotten everyone, I didn't know what anomalies were. I shouldn't have thought to have walked through it, but I did. It wasn't supposed to open to me. He was going to keep me there until…" She swallowed a lump in her throat. "Until I died."

Connor's eyes went wide. He had never though of that. What if the anomaly hadn't opened? What if she hadn't got back? No. He couldn't think that now. Not that he finally had her back. He walked over to her side and wrapped his arms around her small form. She turned in her chair and rested her head against his chest, revelling in his warmth.

"It's changed everything hasn't it? I've changed everything!" She cried into his chest, her voice muffled so that Connor hardly heard her.

"No Abby. It Hasn't changed anything. I still love you." He said, then paused. What if it had changed... for her? He didn't fret over his concerns for long though as Abby reached up from his arms and kissed his cheek softly, then went back to being engulfed by his warm embrace.

"Thank you…Conn. For everything." She whispered softly into his chest. He smiled, and kissed her hair, hugging her tighter to him.

Tbc…

**A/N: Review? Only one more chapter to go! **


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own anything to do with Primeval. *Sadface***

**A/N: Sorry for the delay, So many things happening at the same time! Ahh! Thank you to everyone who has stuck around and thanks to everyone who has reviewed. I hope you enjoy this final chapter **** Sorry for any spelling/grammar mistakes. **

It had been 2 weeks since she had told him everything that had happened to her, and she had gone back to the flat with Connor and they had sorted most things out between them. They knew it would take some time to get over what had happened, time for both of them, but they swore they would help each other through it. The last week had been unnerving for Abby though, Connor was starting to get on her nerves. He hardly left her side, he glared at every soldier who was anywhere near her, as if they were going to just take her again, right from under his nose, and when he did leave her, he would call, text or check up on her through the comms. Okay, so it was sweet for the first few days, he obviously cared an awful lot about her still, but now it was just annoying her. She sighed her annoyance and propped her elbows up on her desk in the menagerie and rested her head in her hands. Unfortunately for her, Connor was arriving to check up on her, again, and hearing her sigh in that way made all his defences go up.

"Abs? You okay? What's wrong?" He said, panic evident in his rising voice as he neared her desk in record time.

"Nothing! Nothings wrong Connor!" She all but screamed at him. She looked into his eyes and winced as she saw his deflated look and his shoulders slump over, she knew he was only looking out for her and she really shouldn't be complaining about that. She took a deep, calming breath and tried again. "You need to calm down Conn. I'm fine, and nothing is going to happen again is it? You don't need to keep checking up on me every 5 minutes!" She said, trying to sound more cheery than before. "I know you're trying to look after me but I'm fine, really I am."

"I know… It's just… I worry.. Ya know?" He asked, sounding upset. Abby stood up and wrapped her arms around his body, waiting until he responded and wrapped his arms around her small waist.

"I know you do Conn. I worry too, but we can get through it can't we? We've survived worse." She said, feeling Connor nod his head against her shoulder and neck. She pulled away from the hug and was about to sit down before she was scooped up by Connor's strong arms and was then sat upon his knee instead of the chair. She laughed lightly as she saw his smile and breathed a sigh of relief. He wasn't mad at her for voicing her complaints. She leant her head against his chest as he nuzzled his nose in her hair. They stayed silent, in that position for some time until Connor spoke up.

"I don't mean this to sound bad, but it's been rather… boring since you've come back." he said, rocking them slightly in the chair. Abby faked an astonished gasp and pouted playfully.

"You saying I bore you now? I can leave quite easily Conn.." She said, trying to hide her smile but failing.

"No no no! Abby no!" He said quickly. "I meant anomaly wise. You're not boring at all. Never." Abby laughed and snuggled in closer to him.

"Hmmm, I know. I'm not even allowed out on the field yet on the rare occasion you have had an anomaly. Think of how I feel, cooped up in here the whole time!" She said, gesturing to her lab and the window that looked out into the animal's pens.

"Yeh, well it's a good thing, not having many anomalies." He said softly.

"Hmm, well obviously, no one's life is in danger if there aren't any." She stated, matter of factly.

"Yeh, and other things too." His voice was getting quieter now, she suspected he was up to something.

"Connor…" Abby prompted him to continue..

"D'ya reckon we could get time off? If I ask Lester nicely enough?" He said, looking down into her eyes properly for the first time in their conversation. She could see a usual mischievous glint appearing, one that she had missed dearly since being trapped in the Cretaceous.

"Maybe… You'll have to find out won't ya?"

"S'pose I will." He said with a smile, picking up Abby until she was standing on the floor again and then he moved to go to the door.

"Oi, wait. Why do you want time off anyways?" She asked curiously

"Now that's something **you'll** have to find out isn't it?" He said with a wink. She laughed at his child like behaviour. Just as he was about to leave the room she spoke up again.

"Connor wait.."

"Yeh?" He said, turning his body back around to face her.

"I love you. Thank you for caring." She stated with a small smile on her lips. She had told Connor only once since she had been back, and it had reassured him greatly about their relationship. She saw how his face lit up, just like it had the first time that week, as he made his way back to her quickly, cupping her face with his hands and giving her a slow, passionate kiss that had Abby blushing and breathing hard. When they parted Connor was grinning, literally from ear to ear.

"Love you too." He whispered, giving her another quick kiss and then leaving her alone in the menagerie.

_x_x_x_x_

Connor strolled through the corridors of the Prospero building happily, for the first time in months. He finally had his Abby back and things were looking up. That didn't happen very often for Connor, so he decided to grasp the moment with both hands and not let go. He kept on walking, his mind set on a plan. He passed Jess in the corridor and he smiled broadly at her, which lead to her giving him a weird, confused look. He hadn't been this happy in months! He carried on, not bothering to stop and explain. He walked until he reached his destination, Lester's temporary office. He knocked, loudly, and waited until he heard the muffled reply and opened the door.

Lester looked up from his desk to see the bright smile radiating from Connor Temple and he rolled his eyes and straightened his back.

"What is it Temple?" He asked sternly, flicking his eyes back and forth between the paper on the desk and the man standing in front of him, shifting nervously from foot to foot, like a small child. It wasn't really a surprising mannerism. Connor had always been like a child trapped in an adult body, but, he supposed, he had his quirks just like everyone else did. He finally looked up for long enough to hear his reply properly.

"Umm, I need to ask a favour. Some time off maybe?" Connor asked nervously, a smile still across his face. Lester sighed and put his papers away, a long discussion was in order.

_x_x_x_x_

Jess had been waiting outside Lester's office for ten minutes. Normally she would have knocked and gotten a reply straight away, even if he was in an important meeting. This time however she had received no reply, apart from the quiet voices of himself and Connor. Jess leaned against the wall outside of his office, looking through the files she held over and over, until she thought she could nearly memorise every word. Enough was enough. She huffed, straightened out her navy blue and red dress and knocked on the door again. When she still got no reply she sighed, and pushed open the door ever so slightly and peered her head around the door. The conversation that was happening stopped straight away, until Connor saw it was Jess and seemed to sigh with relief. She gave him a confused look as she handed over the files to Lester.

"Jess, I need a word." Connor said just before she left.

"Umm, okay?" She said slowly, looking back and forth between Connor and Lester and then Connor walked out of the room ahead of her and she followed.

"I need a favour Jess. Please say you'll help." He almost begged, a grin on his face and his eyes glimmering. She couldn't help but smile back, it was infectious.

"Fine… As long as it doesn't involve hacking, tell me what to do."

_x_x_x_x_

Abby was petting Rex in her office when Connor strolled back in. She didn't realise until she found herself being wrapped up in someone's arms, and a kiss being planted on her head. She smiled, seeing Connor's reflection in the darkened window of the menagerie. She leaned back against his chest and sighed happily. She relaxed instantly with his touch, just to find herself being spun around to face him, a huge smile still evident on his face.

"I got something for ya. But we gotta go.. Like now." He said checking his watch.

"What? Where are we going?" She asked quickly in confusion, watching as Connor said goodbye to Rex and placed him back through the gap into the menagerie.

"Abby, don't make me ruin the surprise. Just… come on!" He said, taking her hand and pulling her out of the room.

They got to the car park and were greeted by Jess who was stood next to Connor's car. She smiled at them and Abby raised an eyebrow as she whispered something to Connor and then hugged him before scurrying off, her red heels clicking against the concrete floor, shouting a happy "goodbye" as she went. Abby still had a confused expression when Connor turned around to her, and he chuckled lightly, opening the door to the passenger side of the car.

"Connor, please tell me where the heck we are going!" She said once she was strapped into the Connor.

"Abs, darling, I'm not gunna tell you yet am I?" He said with a laugh as she pouted and leaned her head against the window.

"Fine." She ground out in annoyance. He laughed again and they pulled out of the ARC carpark.

Abby kept her mouth shut until about half an hour into their journey. Connor kept his huge grin pasted over his face, as he flicked his eyes between the road and Abby. She finally had enough of his grin and had to ask again.

"Connor. Please just tell me where we are going!" She asked again, her playful pout reappearing.

"The happy place." He replied simply. Abby scrunched her nose up as she flicked to the back of her mind, trying to think of what 'the happy place' was. She felt tears threaten to fall as it clicked into place.

"The Beach? From… from the Cretaceous? This is why you wanted time off?" She asked, unable to hold her tears back anymore. The tears worried Connor and he panicked.

"Abby? Oh god don't cry. I.. umm.. We can… we can go back if you want. I'm sorry." He stammered and kept his eyes flicking back and forth, his smile fading.

"God no Connor. I'm happy. I just, can't believe you remembered. But… we haven't got any clothes or anything sorted?" She stated, her tears drying up.

"Jess sorted it. Got a private apartment for 3 weeks on the Santa Fe island. It'll just be us and beaches, and sun for 3 whole weeks. She also packed your bags, she'll have thought of everything. I hope." He gave a nervous laugh at the end, waiting for her reaction.

"Oh Connor! This is.. Just amazing! I love you. So much." She was crying again now, big fat tears falling down her pale cheeks. She placed her hand on his thigh and squeezed. He smiled down at her lovingly.

"Love you too Abs. Love you too." He said, leaning down to quickly place a kiss on top of her head. He watched out of the corner of her eyes as she leant her head back against the window and closed her eyes. Finally after everything they had been through, they were finally getting to have the time they needed to de stress. As he could hear Abby's breathing even out, showing that she had fallen asleep he moved one hand to his pocket and felt for the small box he had hiding in there. He felt his heart beat faster just at the thought of what was inside it… he couldn't wait to give it to her, but he was also extremely nervous. He smiled to himself, despite his nerves. He had a feeling this was going to be a great holiday.

**The End. **

**A/N: All done. I hope you have enjoyed reading it and I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed this story and to all the people who have added it to their alerts and favourite stories. Thank you everyone **


End file.
